Agent Jareau, Have You Ever Been Shot?
by futurepsychologist
Summary: One-shot based on 9x07 - "The Gatekeeper", when Colin asks JJ if she's ever been shot before.


Agent Jareau, Have You Ever Been Shot?

CM 9x07 one-shot

AN: Being the devious little psycho I am, I just had to write something about what was going through JJ's head when Colin asked her that question! I know this isn't too realistic as to what might have happened to her, but I mean, a girl can only let her imagination run right? Anyway, just a little word vomit on what I think was going through her head.

Prompt: When Colin asks JJ about if she's ever been shot, she briefly flashes back to her time at the Pentagon when she took a few bullets to save her partner's life.

* * *

"Just because you recognize someone doesn't necessarily mean you know them. The man could simply be someone that Jake routinely passes on the street," she paused to look at the young boy.

"Whoever he is, we're going to get him okay?" She assured, hoping it would bring comfort to him.

"Okay," Colin nodded. JJ slowly got up and made her way toward the door. Colin quickly turned around, hoping to ask one more question before she left.

"Agent Jareau?" he asked. She turned around, making sincere eye contact with him. He continued. "Have you ever been shot?"

She furrowed her brow; trying to avoid answering the question she already knew the answer to.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just can't stop thinking about how it felt, did it hurt a lot when Jake died?"

JJ stepped closer towards Colin. "You don't need to worry about that… Jake wasn't shot." She said.

"Then what was the flash?"

At this point, she didn't have much to say – she already knew what the flash was. It was a camera flash. However, the question he asked lingered, bringing up memories of a mission she was on, when she still worked at the Pentagon.

* * *

"_Your assignment is to extract Aaron Jakes – he's the only friendly in the building. These men that have taken him are ruthless, and will not hesitate to kill Jakes, or pull the trigger when they see you. That means you should not hesitate to pull the trigger either. We have eyes in the building – Bailey, you're in charge of communications in the van. You're the eyes. Jareau, you take point. There are twelve men in the compound, including Sunjata. You're cleared to take them all out except for Sunjata."_

_Matt Cruz finished listing their orders through the video feed, nodding for JJ's team to infiltrate the building. There were only four of them. _

_Agent Jessica Raymund was former CIA intelligence. Agent Daniel Bailey was a former Marine Intelligence analyst. Major Jonathan Getz was in the Marine Corps. And lastly, Jennifer Jareau, former FBI. The three of them finished strapping on their tactical gear – the bulletproof vests, protective eyewear, earpieces, mics, assault rifles, secondary firearms, magazines, suppressors, smoke grenades and flashbangs – things JJ thought she'd never find herself immersed with, but now is. _

_They exited the surveillance van. JJ took point, taking the south entrance, with her partners following closely behind. They entered the building, JJ signalling them to split up and search the compound for Jakes._

_They had no backup, so everything was to go smoothly. _

_In an instant, Agent Jareau heard the suppressed gunfire of one of her teammates. _

"_Talk to me," she whispered over the mic._

"_Three bogies down, eight to go." Getz confirmed._

_She continued on, hoping to find Jakes soon and get out of there. She made her way through the hallways of the building, clearing the rooms one by one. She finally turned a corner, eyeing five of Sunjata's men._

_Agent Jareau took a quick step back, concealing her position in the corner, taking a breath, before firing at each of the men._

_In a matter of seconds, all five of them were down – three shot in the head, the other two shot in the neck. _

_Like the work of a sniper._

"_Five down," she confirmed._

"_That leaves two more and Sunjata. Damn, Jareau. Maybe you should have taken the assignment solo!" Raymund joked, coming up behind her. JJ let out a small chuckle._

"_Look, there, it's Jakes." Jessica pointed out. The two agents made their way toward him, finding him strapped to a chair, beaten and bloodied._

"_We've got Jakes, East wing of the building. Making our way to the extraction point now." Jessica said over the mic, attending to the injured agent. She took out her knife, cutting him free from the rope restraints, binding him to the chair. JJ stood behind her, covering her partner._

_The two agents helped Jakes get up on his feet, draping each arm over their shoulders, making their way to the extraction point. _

"_I've got Sunjata," Getz announced._

"_Good job team. Bailey, send a message to Cruz. Mission was a success." JJ confirmed._

_The two were close to getting out when the last two men turned the corner, guns aimed and ready to shoot. Before anyone could say anything, JJ shoved Jakes and Raymund into the empty room on the left for cover, but not before getting snagged by Sunjata's men's bullets. She collapsed in the room, prompting Jessica to fire back at them. In an instant they were down. Raymund rushed over to JJ's side to assess her injuries._

"_Crap!" Jessica yelled through the mic. JJ was on the ground, half conscious. Jessica stuck her hands over the wounds on the blonde woman's right side._

_The searing white-hot pain of the bullets tore through the side of JJ's vest._

"_She's losing too much blood, Bailey, call for medevac now!" Jessica yelled. She quickly turned her head to look into her partner's eyes, watching as the rich red substance stained her mouth and teeth, slowly gushing down the side of her face._

"_Just breathe Jenny, everything's going to be just fine! Medevac will be here any minute, just keep holding on okay?!"_

_JJ nodded, not saying a word. She had to save her energy._

_Jessica kept a firm hand on her wounds, trying to keep the pressure up to keep the blonde agent from bleeding out. She used her free hand to stroke her hair as an attempt to calm her._

_Jennifer Jareau was at a loss of words. The pain burned through her body like a raging fire. She wanted to scream, but couldn't show weakness – not to these guys. Instead, she stared into the ceiling, thinking about her husband and child. They were the only things keeping her calm at the moment – her reason to fight for her life. However, with each waking moment, she felt weaker and weaker. She cursed herself for not being stronger than this._

"_JJ? JJ sweetie, keep those beautiful blue eyes open for me! Jennifer? Damn it! Where are those medics?!" Jessica shouted._

_Getz and Bailey both hovered over JJ. The medics arrived in time, but not before the internal compulsion to keep herself awake slowly faded. She felt her eyes closing, finding herself succumbing to the bittersweet darkness._

* * *

JJ snapped out of the memory, finding herself clutching the right side of her abdomen, where the scars of the bullet wounds graced her body. She suddenly felt a weird, sharp pain where the scars were, thinking about when she was shot, taking a large breath before continuing on out through the door.

She didn't exactly answer Colin's question, but in the thirty seconds she spent standing at the door with a blank expression on her face, and clutching her side, the boy immediately knew the answer to his own question.


End file.
